


with a giggle and a hug

by seasonschange



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dogs, Established Relationship, Flavored Condoms, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, giggly bucky, mentions of scars, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonschange/pseuds/seasonschange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For everyone in our last cah game who was acutely feeling the lack of giggly Bucky Barnes in our lives *blows kiss* this one's for you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	with a giggle and a hug

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone in our last cah game who was acutely feeling the lack of giggly Bucky Barnes in our lives *blows kiss* this one's for you.

* * *

They're in the middle of a battle that they're actively  _losing_  when Bucky - dressed in full black kevlar gear, right arm heavily armed and exuding the forever-disturbing aura of a killing machine - freezes in the middle of the devastated highway.

Steve almost runs into him in his haste.

"What the fuck!"

He almost knocks Bucky over with his shield. He has to make a wide arc with his right arm to avoid boinking it into Bucky's head, but it comes really fucking close.

Bucky doesn't even blink. There are shots still firing around them like it's raining bullets but Bucky's focus seems to have drifted away from the current danger. It makes Steve inexplicably frustrated and angry. He's about to snap at him - his co-worker, his brother in arms, his best friend, his life partner - to fucking get moving when Bucky speaks up first.

"Steve," Bucky rasps, voice monotonous, "look."

Frowning in annoyance, Steve tilts his upper body to the side and his eyes follow the line of the metal arm, and then continue in the direction it's pointed at.

There's a dog hopping on the roadside trying to escape the gunfire as fast as it can but obviously not being very efficient at it. It appears to be slowed down by one of its hind legs, which is strangely twisted, and every once in a while it'd freeze and turn around to chew its own ass.

It's the goofiest, strangest animal Steve's ever laid eyes on.

In front of him Bucky's shoulders are now shaking. Then he brings one hand to his face, and Steve suddenly panics thinking he's hurt or something else's happened while he was distracted by the weird dog's antics.

He grabs Bucky's hard unyielding shoulder and forces him to turn around, searching Bucky's face frenetically for an answer.

"Hey, you al-"

Steve's mouth snaps shut.

Bucky's whole face has turned red, but it's clearly not from any kind of pain. He's biting his flesh fingers to try and hold his laughter in, but something on Steve's face must have been the last strike because the moment they are face to face he lets out the loudest giggle.

"S...Steve... that  _dog_ , oh my _fucking_ god."

And this is the story of how they bring that weirdly shaped dog back with them.

Because Steve's ready to do anything - even adopt a stray on a whim - to see his partner so innocent and carefree and _happy_ once more.

* * *

Bucky's not ticklish. 

Or so he swears and Steve hooks an unimpressed eyebrow up at Bucky's statement from the other side of the couch - then slides one foot down Bucky's exposed side and makes the big man startle then dissolve into an undignified, giggly mess.

Surprised at the amount of reaction he just got from his usually broody partner, Steve grins and crawls the length of the couch until he's plastered himself right against Bucky's side. The other man's still shaking with the aftershocks of oversensitive nerve-endings and laughter, and Steve grins wider.

He blows the wild strands of hair away from Bucky's face and nuzzles his jaw.

"Not ticklish, my ass," he teases.

And it's his turn to let out a loud, happy sound of surprise when Bucky sneaks an arm around his waist and pulls him unexpectedly in his lap.

* * *

Bucky's - surprisingly - not a good lover. Well, not in this century, anyway.

But it's not that he's  _bad_ at it, either. He just doesn't seem to want it to last more than what's necessary, and Steve may have an inkling as to why. He's noticed Bucky's reluctance to be naked around him for too long. But he's also seen the way Bucky undresses him during every Avengers meeting and proceeds to eye-fuck him over, and over, and  _over_ until it gets downright unbearable for Steve to hide his unwanted hard-on.

It's clear that Bucky wants him, and Steve's still very susceptible to Bucky's charm and the lines of his gorgeous body. And every single thing he does with it.

But he needs more than the hours of _heavy_  cuddling and petting with their shirts on. Or the quick fuck when the lights are out.

So it's no wonder that he tries to spice up their love life a little, and looks for ways to make their lovemaking more adventurous and susceptible to take Bucky's mind off the scars on his body and what they mean.

He first thought of vibrators and other 'insert-able' objects to use, but Bucky had quickly ruled out everything that's _"restraining, plastic, or moving on its own. That shit's not going anywhere near my ass, Rogers."_ Their preferences were both unsurprisingly leaning towards vanilla when it came to sex and pleasure - that is, if Bucky's arm doesn't count as a kink.

With most sex toys out of the picture, Steve had been left with very little choice...

"Flavored condoms," Bucky reads out loud from the wrapping - and giggles. Or maybe it's a snort. "Steve, _seriously?"_

There's curiosity and arousal but mostly _derision_ dripping from his tone.

Steve is lying in bed beside him; naked and positively mortified by the other's reaction. He still juts his chin up defiantly and snatches the strip of condoms from his hand before tearing the first one open and rolling it down Bucky's cock almost too forcefully.

Bucky shivers, twitching in his hand and then groans when Steve slides hotly down his sheathed length.

"What does it taste like?" Bucky hisses between his teeth, and Steve pulls back before smacking his lips together a couple of times.

"I think... mint."

The giggle spills out soft and far too brief from Bucky's lips, and Steve's suddenly very proud of his initial idea.

"You hate mint," Bucky whispers.

Steve squints at that, trying to decipher the meaning behind the glint in Bucky's eyes. He knows he's still being made fun of, but he also can't help the flutter in his chest whenever Bucky remembers such trivial details about him or their previous lives.

"Give me another one."

Bucky complies, but puts it on himself and throws the wrapper away before Steve can see.

"Guess what," Bucky deadpans, making Steve smirk knowingly above him.

They are both acutely aware of the fact that Steve can never turn down a challenge.

* * *

Bucky's kept his undershirt on but as he gets lost in the pleasure and the game of guessing flavors, it's incredibly easy for Steve to distract him enough so he can drag his hands beneath the fabric and slowly pull it off the other man.

Bucky undoubtedly notices once it's a done deed, but fortunately his thoughts scatter again when Steve drags his lips up his cock provocatively and then requests a new condom in a husky voice.

* * *

When Bucky gets curious it's Steve's turn to suit up, and he almost doesn't manage to make Steve come from the amount of ridiculous flavors he keeps coming up with - like  _"cheesecake"_ and  _"filet mignon"_ and  _"I swear to god this one tastes like those Doritos chips"_. He's got Steve shaking uncontrollably, both of them laughing and crying like mad men but still fighting to bring the other off without choking.

As Steve's finally nearing his release, moans growing louder and spasming hands roaming Bucky's body, Bucky peels the condom off him and swallows him down with a throaty groan.

Steve's whole body seizes up from the sensual shock - and he spills down Bucky's tongue with a small, strangled shout. All the while Bucky kneads his ass and keeps sucking him lazily.

Only after Steve's stopped shaking does he lick him clean, then he sprawls on top of Steve's sweat-dampened body like a big cat desperate for attention.

"Definitely my favorite flavor," he breathes into Steve's right pectoral where he has buried his face, stubble scratching taut white skin every time he moves.

Steve yawns, agreeing wordlessly, and wraps an arm securely around him.

* * *

It's definitely one of Bucky's best nights, and he almost doesn't have the reflex to hide the scars marring his left side.

**Author's Note:**

> (pLEAsE oH God iMAGiNE if sEb GiGGLES iN THE GAG ReEL)


End file.
